ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terrytoons Show
The Terrytoons Show is an American animated variety TV series developed by Jerry Beck, founder of both Cartoon Research and Cartoon Brew, both writers of Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, Sherri Stoner and Deanna Oliver, and veteran animator Robert Taylor. This show is produced by Paramount Television Animation, with animation produced by Film Roman. It ran on both Nickelodeon and CBS from September 1997 to March 2002. It later went into re-runs on the Nick on CBS block in 2019. This show consists of three new made-for-TV shorts in each episode, followed by either a classic B&W or color Terrytoons short from the 1930s', 40s', 50s', or the 60s' or a segment from The New Adventures of Migthy Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle. Sometimes, the show would consist of a half-hour that would last for a whole skit. Premise About the Show Heckle & Jeckle and Dinky Duck are the hosts of the show, normally introducing to the viewers the segments presented in the episodes in a late night talk show-style format. Every episode is split into three new made-for TV shorts starring a different variety of Terrytoons characters, such as Mighty Mouse, Heckle and Jeckle, Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat, Dinky Duck, Dimwit, Deputy Dawg, etc. Also, some episodes usually ends with a bonus short who would be either a classic B&W or color Terrytoons short from the 1930s', 40s', 50s', or the 60s' (all of them fully restored and retaining their original theatrical titles) or a segment from The New Adventures of Migthy Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle. Format The show goes through two different formats: The three new made-for-TV short format, followed by a classic B&W or color Terrytoons short from the 1930s', 40s', 50s', or the 60s' (all of them fully restored and retaining their original theatrical titles). And the traditional 22 half-hour episode format that lasted a whole skit with no bonus classic short included whatsoever at the end of the episode. Characters * Mighty Mouse * Heckle and Jeckle * Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat * Silly Sidney * Dinky Duck * Sally Sargent * Dimwit * Terry Bears * Dingbat * Little Roquefort * Kiko the Kangaroo * Deputy Dawg * Tom Terrific * Quackula * James Hound * The Raccoon Brothers Production Development In 1994, Paramount fully revisioned the Terrytoons characters as part of an animated variety show using a three-short format in the vain of Warner Bros. Animation's Animaniacs. Writing The show's writers included 'Pat' Ventura, Jack Hanrahan, Sam Simon, Jon Vitti, Seth MacFarlane, Butch Hartman, Michael Maurer, Byron Vaughns, Bob Boyle, Thomas Hart, Doug Langdale, Steve Roberts, Sherri Stoner, Deanna Oliver, and Jeffrey Scott. Voices Many cartoon voice actors and actresses (primarily American) provide voices for the Terrytoons characters. A few reprise their roles from previous Terrytoons projects, such as Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures. Animation The Terrytoons Show has been farmed out to several different animation studios. These companies included Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, AKOM Production Company, StarToons, Lotto Animation, Koko Enterprises, Paramount Television Animation (Canada) and Rough Draft Korea. The Terrytoons Show was made with a higher production value than standard television animation. It had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The Terrytoons Show characters often move fluidly, and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. Starting with the third season, production of the animation has switched from traditional hand-colored cels to digital-ink-and-paint. Music The music for the show is being composed by The Simpsons music composer Alf Clausen, being strongly influenced by Phillip A. Scheib's jazzy music scores from the classic Terrytoons shorts. Episodes Season 1 (1997-1998) Season 2 (1998-1999) Season 3 (1999-2000) Season 4 (2000-2001) Season 5 (2001-2002) Voice Cast Mighty Mouse * Patrick Pinney as Mighty Mouse/Michael Mouse * David Kaufman as Mouse Boy, The Red Wonder/Richard 'Dick' Mouson * Tara Strong as Scrappy Mouse * Maggie Roswell as Pearl Pureheart * Charlie Adler as Oil Can Harry * Jeff Bennett as Swifty * Billy West, Tom Kenny, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche and Joe Alaskey as various Cat Villains Heckle and Jeckle * Toby Huss as Heckle * Bobcat Goldthwait as Jeckle * Billy West as Farmer Al Falfa * Frank Welker as Puddy the Pup * Dee Bradley Baker as Chesty Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat * Jeff Bennett as Gandy Goose * Joe Alaskey as Sourpuss Cat Silly Sidney * Greg Burson as Silly Sidney Dinky Duck * Billy West as Dinky Duck Sally Sargent * Cree Summer as Sally Sargent Dimwit * Dan Castellaneta as Dimwit Terry Bears * Charlie Adler and Tara Strong as The Twins * Tress MacNeille as Mama Bear * Frank Welker as Papa Bear * Tara Strong as Goldilocks Dingbat * Dee Bradley Baker as Dingbat * Joe Alaskey as Sylvester the Fox Little Roquefort * Charlie Adler as Little Roquefort * Billy West as Percy Kiko the Kangaroo * Ricky Gervais as Kiko the Kangaroo (debuted around the third season in 1999) Deputy Dawg * Joe Alaskey as Deputy Dawg * Townsend Coleman as Muskie Muskrat * TBA as Moley Mole * Tom Kenny as Possible 'Possum * Dan Castellaneta as Ty Coon * Charlie Adler as Vincent van Gopher * Doug Lawrence as Pig Newton * Tom Kenny as The Sheriff * June Foray as Mrs. Deputy * Tress MacNeille as Elmer Tom Terrific * Debi Deryberry as Tom Terrific * Frank Welker as Mighty Manfred the Wonder Dog * Corey Burton as Crabby Appleton * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Instant, the Instant Thing King * Steven Blum as Captain Kidney Bean * Rowan Atkinson as Sweet Tooth Sam, the Candy Bandit * Candi Milo as Isotope Feaney, the Meany Quackula * Jeff Bergman as Quackula James Hound * Tom Kenny as James Hound The Raccoon Brothers * Corey Burton as Badly * Joe Alaskey as Fatso Additional Voices * Miriam Flynn as Fanny Zilch * Agostino Castagnola as J. Leffingwell Strongheart * Charlie Adler as Oil Can Harry (original human form) * Mark Hamill * Tom Kenny as Steve Broadcast history United States * CBS (1997-2002) * Nickelodeon (1999-2003) * Nicktoons (2002-2005) United Kingdom * Disney Channel (1999-2004) Canada * YTV (1999-present) Trivia *Heckle and Jeckle usually make some stunts in wraparounds before presenting the segments. *''Sally Sargent'' was an unsold pilot ordered by CBS in 1962 produced by the original Terrytoons studio before its closedown in 1968. Because of it being produced by Terrytoons, it was picked up as a newly-created recurring segment on the series. *The Raccoon Brothers are mainly based on the comedy duo Abbott and Costello. Their personalities and voices were similar to that of Warner Bros' cats/mice caricatures of the duo. * The animation work on this show is very reminiscent of Warner Bros' animated TV shows, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs. * Despite not starring in any segments (not counting the old shorts), the Mighty Heroes make cameos as the show's music band. * Despite not pairing with Heckle and Jeckle in the segments (not counting the old shorts), Dimwit usually appears as one of the show's most frequent guests in the interviews before the segment. * The original sound effects from all of the Terrytoons shorts of the 30s to the 60s are heavily reused to recreate the style of classic shorts from the 40s mostly. Gallery Mighty Mouse Heckle and Jeckle Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat Silly Sidney Dinky Duck Sally Sargent Dimwit Terry Bears Dingbat Little Roquefort Kiko the Kangaroo Deputy Dawg deputy_dawg.png|Deputy Dawg muskie_muskrat.png|Muskie Muskrat vincent_van_gopher.png|Vincent van Gopher Tom Terrific Quackula James Hound Original Characters abbott_and_costello_raccoons.png|Badly and Fatso Raccoon. Category:TV Shows Category:Animated TV Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Terrytoons Category:1997 television debuts Category:2002 television endings Category:2D animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Slapstick Comedy Category:Variety shows Category:CBS